


Freckles and Specs

by 90schee



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged Up, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Reddie, childhood sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/90schee/pseuds/90schee
Summary: Eddies new stepdad, Ivan, taught Eddie a lot of things, because he wanted Eddie to be a ‘better man’.He taught Eddie that he shouldn’t let a woman control him, his mom then allowed him to have more freedom, so he spent more time with Richie, his best friend.Ivan is homophobic and didn’t like how Richie wore nail polish he called him horrible things because of it, he’d hit Eddie if he knew he sometimes wore it too. The first time Ivan hit Eddie was when he tried to tell him that Richie was ambitious too, because they want to travel the world, but Ivan didn’t like his tone.When Eddie started to drink he became very angry and argumentative, just like Ivan is towards Eddies mom, Eddie started to distance himself from Richie by no longer holding hands with Richie or letting him touch him, until they just didn’t hang out at all.Eddie felt trapped but his mom looked happy.Ivan got a job outside Derry, so, on eddies last night, rather than telling his friends how trapped he felt or to tell Richie how much he missed hugging him, Eddie drank his thoughts away with a heavy heart and a clouded mind.Eddie was almost certain that he’d never see Derry again, until he ended up on Richies doorstep.





	Freckles and Specs

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks, i'm commonly known as Chee on twitter but you can also call me Toya.  
> I'm new to all this, but let's see how it goes.
> 
> Chapter One is about a moment they (Richie and Eddie) had at the age of six years old, the rest of the story will be about them as teens and adults, although i might use their childhood for flashbacks. my vocabulary will be limited when i write about their childhood because well, they're six. 
> 
> Dedicated to those who have supported me whenever i write stuff.

   
During the summer, The town of Derry wasn't alive until the early afternoon, but that didn’t stop six year old Richie Tozier from running to his best friends house, he got up as soon as the sun pierced in through his curtains, he was even too excited to fully button up his shirt, he also wore his favourite running shoes. In his head he was a very fast runner, he claims he is faster than any of his friends especially Eddie, it's either he hated to sweat or he just gets all wheezy. 

  
Out of breath, he finally made it to the front door of Eddie Kaspbrak’s house before he started to knock he quickly buttoned up his shirt and checked his pockets to see if he brought the one thing he didn’t want to forget, thankfully he didn’t forget, and at that he pushed up his glasses and smiled as he impatiently knocked on the brown wooden door, several times.  
When Eddies mother answered the door, Richie put both his hands into his pockets and crossed his legs as he looked up at her, she looked down at him waiting for what he had to say. “Um, is Eddie awake?” he asked “It’s too early Richie, who lets  you out at,” She checked her watch “6am!, no Eddie is not awake and you shouldn't either, it's so early for your age” as she said all that Richie looked down at his feet and let out a sad “Okay, sorry for bothering you”.

  
“I know it’s an exciting day for him and you want to be here for it, maybe come around later, he needs his rest-“ a loud excited voice interrupted her “ichie!” only one person said his name like that sometimes and it was Eddie sprinting down the stairs as he dropped the sneakers that he had under his armpit “Eddie!” Richie yelled in response as he ran into his house towards Eddie, they went in for a hug but Richie ended up knocking Eddie over, but they were still hugging.  
“Happy birthday!” Richie said as he pulled Eddie up and pushed up his glasses “you've grown overnight ” He joked, "Of course, but hey now i'm six, just like you" he said in a delighted tone, “yes just like me” Richie smiled as he wrinkled his nose because his glasses were falling again “Did you get your presents yet?” He added while, pushing up his glasses, “He only just woke up of course he hasn’t” his mom stated the obvious “Actually, I’ve been up all night I was too excited to sleep” Eddie laughed, as his mom made a face at him, she looked very angry.

  
“I want to be the first to give you a present anyway, are you ready to go out?” Richie asked Eddie. “Go out? as in outside? this early? what are you talking about?” Eddies Mom questioned, “it’s only to the park, I promise we won’t stay long” Richie tried to convince her, although she still looked unsure, “please” both boys say together. “Alright Alright, But Eddie you need to get a jacket or you’ll freeze out there”, Eddie frowned “But it’s warm outside, I don’t need one", “Stop complaining, you too Richie, head upstairs with Eddie and wear one of his jackets for today”   
“Come on Eddie, at least we get to go outside” Richie ran up the stairs first and Eddie followed.

  
“Why are we going to the park?” Eddie asked  
“It’s a surprise” Richie smiled as he buttoned up Eddies Jacket  
“I can button it up myself” Eddie mumbled   
“If you could, you would’ve already” Richie finished buttoning up his jacket and stood back “Hey stop frowning or no present”  
Eddie smiled before he turned around, ran out his bedroom door and down the stairs. Richie quickly followed him.

"See you later mommy we are going now" Eddies shouts as he jumps off the last step.  
"Have you two gotten a jacket on?" Eddies mom asked from the kitchen  
"Yes" Richie and Eddie both say, at that Eddie twisted the doorknob but before he could pull the door open he was stopped. "Forgetting something?" His moms sweetened tone said aloud. Eddie hesitantly turned around and found his mom down at eye level, pointing at her cheek. He looked at Richie who stood there smiling at him "Do i have to do it in front of Richie? he'll laugh again like he did last time" he complained as he folded his arms.

"Edward Kaspbrak, what is this behaviour? just because you've turned six does not mean you can disrespect me like that!" She snapped. Eddie walked up to his mom and gave her a short kiss on the cheek, stepped back and quietly apologised with the words "Sorry mommy". Eddie then looked at Richie, and he wasn't laughing, he was just smiling at Eddie. "now you can go out, but don't be long, or no cake" she said as she got up and walked back into the kitchen.

  
Even after the two of them stepped out of the house, Richie was still smiling. His weird silence was starting to bother Eddie, "Why are you smiling?" he asked, "i'm excited" Richie beamed, "for what?" He asked, "for your present" Richie answered, "you're excited to give me a present?" Eddie squinted "what are you looking for?" He asked as Richie was reaching for something in his pocket.

"This, my moms headband" he smiled as he held it, "okay, and why do you have it?" Eddie cautiously asked, "I need to blind fold you, it makes it an even bigger surprise" Richie held the black headband out towards Eddie, "Is it washed?" Eddie asked as he slowly pushed Richies hand back, "but-" Richie started but Eddie interrupted him by asking "is it washed?" again in a more serious tone, "no" Richie mumbled as he faced his feet, "then you know i'm not wearing it" he shrugged.

Richie didn't seem as excited anymore and that bothered Eddie  
"How about I just shut my eyes" Eddie quickly suggested in hope to cheer Richie up, after all he didn't want to ruin the surprise. Richie looked up at him, pushed up his glasses and asked "How about i cover your eyes?, so i'll know you wont peek", "No, i promise i wont peek" Eddie reassured him, "are you shutting them now?", "i'll shut them when we are at the park gate, its around just the corner." Eddie pointed out, "around the corner? okay" Richie briefly nodded, grabbed Eddies arm and dragged him along as he ran.  
"I'm going to fall, slow down!" Eddie yelled  
"It's just around the corner" Richie laughed  
"Not funny."  
"i'm super fast." He said proudly  
"i'm going to die."  
"i'm super super fast" Richie said again   
Eddie, now with his eyes closed felt Richie turn at the corner, he started to imagine his surroundings.

  
_The gates are just up ahead, but before that there's traffic lights.... TRAFFIC LIGHTS?!_

  
"RICHIE STOP, THE TRAFFIC LIGHTS" Eddie yelled as his eyes shot open  
Richie did stop, just at the traffic lights "pfft, I was going to stop anyway."  
"Don't ever do that again." He said crossly, "But it was fun" Richie said although it sounded more like a question than a statement, Eddie shot him a look in response. "Fine" Richie sighed as he faced the traffic light waiting rather impatiently for the green light. It only took moments until he started to complain "why is this taking so long?", It was clear that he was annoyed by this but Eddie stood right where he was and replied with "just wait for the green light.", Richie looked left and right and then left and right again, "But there are no cars." he shrugged, "wait for the green light" Eddie repeated, but Richie didn't want to wait.

  
"We are going run across in three" In Richies head, he assumed that Eddie would run across too, but Eddie was raised never to cross if the lights aren't green, so obviously Eddie gave Richie a definite "no", Richie being Richie, didn't listen so he continued to count down. "Two"  
"i'm not going anywhere" Eddie wasn't budging, but again Richie being Richie didn't like waiting around, so he kept counting down, "One", and at that Richie ran across, but not with Eddie.

  
Once Richie reached the other side, Eddie shrugged and started to hum to himself, Richie gave him a 'are you serious' look as he stared at him, Eddie couldn't help but laugh at him. The light finally flashed green and the loud beeping noise went off. Eddie smirked as he proudly crossed the road like he achieved something. "Do you want a medal?" Richie asked sarcastically, in response, Eddie hit his arm and then went to face the park entrance. Richie pushed up his glasses before letting out a short "ow"

  
"Keep up" Eddie yelled back at him as he started to aimlessly walk slowly through the park with his eyes closed. Richie caught up with him and held his shoulders to guide him. "if you make me bump into a tree, you won't get any cake" Eddie warned him "Trust me, i won't do that"   
"I'd tell you to pinky promise, but i can't see"  
"You've just gotta trust me on this one, I've got you."   
"For some reason, that doesn't sound reassuring" Eddie sighed, "oooo the birthday boy knows big words" Richie mocked, "Just shut up and lead the way" Eddie huffed, "Not until you trust me" Richie said quietly, the idea that his best friend trusts him would mean a lot to Richie, but Eddie was too excited to realize how serious Richie was being, which lead Eddie to sigh and say "Fine i trust you" all this build up for a present confused Eddie, "You do?" asked Richie "I do, idiot" Eddie confirmed.

  
_Why did he need his trust, does it have something to do with the surprise?_ Eddie wondered 

  
"That's good enough for me" Richie's tone lightened up, Eddie didn't have to see to be able to know that his best friend was smiling, and that made Eddie smile too. "Now relax and enjoy the journey through the park Eddie, you're gonna _love_ what you find in the end." He said while putting on a weird voice. "Please don't ever do that voice again, also why are you acting like this is my first time in the park", "No no no, this is your first time in the park _blind_ " Richie corrected him, "still the same old park, nothing new-" Eddie started  "that's not how you take on an adventure" Richie interrupted in a horrible British accent. "Well how do you take on an adventure?" He asked, totally excusing the badly done accent.

  
"Well my good friend, first" Richie patted Eddies shoulder "you need to be more positive, so loosen up birthday boy and let the adventure begin", Eddie laughed at this "you've been watching way too much TV ichie, but i'll play along, what's next?", Richie cleared his throat "We talk about what's around us, since you can't use your eyes use your nose instead, what do you smell"  
“Honestly?” Eddie asked  
“Yes, Honestly.”   
“I smell, sweat."  
“It’s not my fault your mom made us wear jackets on a hot summers day” Richie complained   
“well there isn't much around, it's just nature"  
“that's not how you take on-" He started, “An adventure, I know I know." Eddie finished   
“Hey you're listening to me."   
“How can i not? you're my eyes right now, i'm stuck with you"                                                                                                      
"Well not for long" He said happily.

"What? really?" Eddie said in excitement, he was so excited that he almost opened his eyes, "yes, but i need you to do one thing for me" Richie said carefully, "which is?" he answered, "Imagine you're in a castle", "huh" Eddie said confused, "just do it"   
"okay I’m imagining a castle”  
"yes a castle just for you”   
"why am i imagining a castle?"   
"it'll make sense in a minute"       
"can i have a horse in my castle?", "you can have whatever you want, just keep the castle in mind" Richie reminded him

"I am!" Eddie giggled, to Eddie this all fun, hanging out with Richie was always fun, "you're acting silly ichie" he said playfully, "Maybe i am, but it's for a good reason" his excited tone returned, "Just stand right there" Richie positioned Eddie, "Can i open my eyes yet?" he asked, "No peaking," Richie stood in front of him "do you still have the castle in mind?", Eddie nodded excitedly in response.

Richie smiled at him and admired his freckles, he always loved his freckles and never understood why sometimes Eddie didn't like them.

He then took a deep breath before giving Eddie the go ahead, "Now you can open them", Richie watched Eddie's eyes open, Eddie had his hands at his mouth as he gasped, "Every castle should have a throne, so here's yours" Richie said and waited for Eddie to say something, Instead Eddie looked at the present and back at Richie. "Do you like it-", Eddie went in for a hug, Richie smiled as he pushed up his glasses before he hugged Eddie back.

Two swings tied up to the Great Oak tree that both boys often used as shade on a hot summers day. The same tree that they'd climb together in later years to watch the stars at night.

To Richie, it felt like they were hugging forever, and yes he knew that forever is a very long time, but that's exactly how it felt, Richie was just so happy that he made Eddie happy. When Eddie let go, it was clear to see that he was happy, really happy which led him to say the following words "This is the best birthday present i have ever gotten, I love it ichie!" He exclaimed "I love it, I really really really do." He gave Richie a warm smile. 

"Saying really three times is a lot." Richie briefly laughed, as he pushed up his glasses, "Well this means a lot to me" Eddie lightly pushed his shoulder, Richie smugly smiled to himself.

  
"I told you to trust me on this." Richie turned around and stood next to the swings, "I never doubted you" Eddie stated, "You had your moments, now sit." Richie hinted to the swings, "I'm not a dog." Eddie huffed as he walked towards Richie. Eddie worriedly looked at the swing and then back at Richie, "Is it safe?" Eddie asked cautiously, "Are you doubting me?" Richie asked back as he raised his eyebrow, "no its just" he looked up at where the rope was tied, "yes its safe, Mr Denbrough helped, he did a good job at hiding this from Bill." 

"Well if he did it, then i guess its safe" He shrugged, but Richie knew by the look in Eddies eyes that he still wasn't convinced. "Are you still not sure?", "Just a little" Eddie smiled faintly  
"Fine i'll test it out," He sighed, "even though i already did before today" he muttered to himself.

He sat down and swung back and forth "See" he smiled, "safe"  
Eddie looked at the other swing beside Richie, grabbed the two ropes and hesitantly sat down, "come on" Richie encouraged as he swung, "I trust you." Eddie whispered loud enough so Richie heard, he then started swinging, his nerves calmed down as he kept going, soon enough he was back to his excited self, he started to giggle as he watched Richie swing higher, he soon took it as a competition and tried to swing higher than Richie, although Richie picked up on this and started to swing higher and so did Eddie. You'd think these boys were about to fly off, and they might've, if Richie didn't stop swinging and if he didn't tell Eddie to stop as well.

"What is it, why'd you stop?" Eddie ask confusingly, Richie had that same broad smile he had outside Eddies house, "There's another part to your present" he said as he reached into his pocket, "What? no Richie you don't have to, the swing is enough" Eddie insisted, "Here!" Richie beamed as he waved a packet of Haribo jellies, "i have sweets at home" Eddie laughed, he thought Richie was joking about this but he wasn't, so Eddie immediately stopped laughing.        
   
"No that's not why I brought this" Richie said as he opened the packet, picked one jelly out and placed the rest of the packet carefully on his lap, "see this is a ring" he showed Eddie, "a jelly ring" Eddie corrected him, "still a ring, now" Richie smiled as he had the ring in one hand, "are you marrying me?" Eddie looked up at him, "oh! I forgot to ask, okay, do you want to marry me?", "You're such an idiot, but yes" Eddie giggled, "Great, now give me your hand." He said happily, Eddie, still giggling, gave him his hand, Richie then placed the ring on the palm of Eddies hand, he smiled as he looked up at his best friend. 

"Well what do I do now?" Eddie asked, "I'll show you" he answered as he picked out another jelly ring for himself and quickly fitted it onto his finger. "You put it on this finger" Richie pointed at his 'wedding finger', "Richie" he hesitantly called out, "Yes?", "Does it have to be on that finger, can i put it on my thumb instead?" Eddie asked, "no, it has to be on this finger" Richie insisted, Eddie frowned at that, "why what's wrong?" Richie worriedly asked, "My fingers too small to fit the ring" he said sadly, "Does this mean we can't marry?" He quietly asked, "no no" He smiled, "I just need to make another promise" he added, "what promise?" Eddie asked. 

"A promise that one day I will buy you a real ring, not a jelly ring, and on that day I get to promise you that we will be together forever"   
"forever" Eddie repeated the word  
"Is that too long?"   
"no it's perfect, together forever" Eddie gave him a warm smile and Richie gave him one back. "See its not all bad, we get to eat these" Richie handed over the packet to Eddie, and they both started having jellies early in the morning. 

"Richie," He suddenly called out, "Yes?" he answered, "where and how will you get a ring" Eddie laughed, "we'll know when we are adults." He shrugged, "but what I do know is that, when I marry you, we will invite everyone we know to our wedding and then we can travel to Paris, just you and i" Richie added as he started to slowly swing.

“Really? Why Paris?” Eddie asked   
“Disneyland, We can ride all the roller coasters and go super fast and-” Richie began dreaming aloud, “Would we be aloud to go alone?” Eddie asked, “We’d be adults, we don’t even have a bedtime”, “Mommy has a bedtime, she says lack of sleep makes you look more old” Eddie stated, “Less sleep means more video games," Richie corrected, "Eddie, We can have the video games in our room.” He started to imagine, “Can I bring my teddy bears? they helps me sleep.” Eddie smiled, “Of course, we can have whatever we want!" Richie exclaimed while swinging a little faster.

“Really?” Eddie revealed his dimples as he smiled   
“Really, you’ll see” Richie stopped swinging and started thinking about the future.  
“Pinky Promise that you’ll marry me? I don’t think anyone else would let me bring my teddy bears except you” Eddie pointed out his pinky, Richie wrapped his pinky around Eddies, “I promise.”

  
“Hey we can travel the world together”   
“The world? but that’s a lot of money”   
“That's not how you take on an adventure” Richie laughed  
“If I have to hear you say that one more time, i'm going to lose it” Eddie shook his head  
“Maybe not the world, but we can decide on where to go together?” Richie suggested,  “Why don’t we write a list when we go back to my house” Eddie supported the idea, "Sounds like plan." He nodded in response.

“You up for some cake?” Eddie asked, “When am I not” Richie got up, "Race you there?" He challenged as he held out his hand towards Eddie offering to pull him up,"No way am I running all the way home" Eddie smacked his hand away and shook his head. "Suit yourself, just means more cake for me" and at that Richie was off running, "why would you get more cake? i'm the birthday boy" Eddie shouted out, "We'll see about that!" Richie shouted back as he gained more speed, "He's not getting more cake than me" he said to himself as he watched Richie get closer and closer to the gate, Eddie started to doubt his own words. He sighed before yelling out "Wait up loser" and started running too.

_As kids, getting married meant being together forever, but as you grow up getting married to someone is because you love them, and that’s exactly why Richie married him in later years_.

**Author's Note:**

> I procrastinated a lot, so this took a long time to write, but i enjoyed it.  
> When i have time, I will write Chapter 2.   
> Bye for now!


End file.
